Sakura Convinces Sasuke To Go On A Date
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Titles explains all. Also written during a period of sleep depravation, may explain some things.


_For JenNaji. This is set around in fanfiction time, where Sasuke is still in the village and Tsunade is the new Hokage._

* * *

It was a brisk fall morning in Konohana. The cold air was rolling in, and the people were either indoors or moving at brisk paces. Save for one person, Sakura Haruno, as she took her time strolling down the street.

To answer the obvious, she had a date with Sasuke-kun.

So after years and years of idolizing, staring, pandering and stalking him, he caved in and agreed to ONE date, just one date. Just a meeting at a snack stand in the park, just a minimum of five minutes and at the max, thirty. With little contact, no grabbing. He had…a appointment with some sort of medicinal professional. Really important, possibly life threatening.

He stressed that in the note he left for her.

But she felt good about this. A future with Sasuke-kun could start here, and get his mind off revenge. Ino had shown her Sasuke's journal, (In a rare moment of friendship between the two.) and one entry was nothing more than one word. To quote, (And not in a cheap way to add more words and make this longer.)

'Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Kill Itachi.'

'And more bread, milk, eggs, tissues, whatever is on sale.'

'But most importantly, Kill Itachi.'

Sakura arrived at the snack stand, well known for fruit cubes and oatmeal cream cookies. Sakura was in a good mood, so she bought a cookie and munched on it while waiting for Sasuke-kun. She arrived only five minutes early, so she got a bench with a good view of the lake.

Six minutes later, Sakura was still alone. She didn't mind, as long as he got there she would be happy. A groan came into Sakura's ears. With a huge smile, she turned to see am annoyed looking Sasuke-kun. Sakura patted the spot next to her on the bench. Sasuke-kun sighed, and sat down.

"What do you want, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, sugar dripping in her voice. "Apples? Pears? Oranges? Or a cookie?"

"I'm not hungry." Replied Sasuke-kun. He seemed to be a million miles away.

"Oh, okay." Sakura turned her face away from Sasuke-kun to hide her frown. Okay, barely a minute in, and Sasuke-kun wasn't interested in her. And she agreed to a short date if things didn't work out. The clock was ticking, and she felt the noose tightening, so to speak.

She thought back to that tacky book Ino got her as a 'gift', 'How To Land A Guy On Your Airstrip.' Okay, thinking about starting a conservation, ignore that lame pun, skip that and that…okay. Talk about the scenery. 'Start out by discussing the beauty of nature and the weather, if right. It could lead into a conservation about himself.'

"Well, Sasuke-kun, I choose this place specifically so we could watch the lake."

"Big whoop." Sasuke-kun said under his breath.

Sakura then realized she was up a creek with no paddle. She had nothing else to say about the lake. Two minutes. Just two minutes to screw everything up.

"Look, if you got nothing, I think it's best I get early to my endocrinologist appointment." Sasuke-kun got up and started to leave.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out, grabbing his hand. Sasuke-kun gave a death glare.

"Sorry, Sakura, you broke the rules. You grabbed me." And with that, he threw her off, and left the park.

"SSSSSAAAAAAASSSSSSUUUUUUKKKK KEEEEEEE…" Sakura yelled, getting on to her knees.

And then she woke up.

Sakura, Age 25, realized she had a stupid nightmare, about her and Sasuke-kun going out on a date, and then she drove him away with some insane banter

That made no sense, as she married Sasuke-kun and had two kids. And there was proof, the sexy body of Sasuke-kun was sleeping shirtless in thier bed, with a smile on.

She yawned and went back to sleep, using her husband as her pillow, thinking that the nightmare was created by some rabid fan who thought her Sasuke-kun deserved a different girl than herself.

Of course, she never got past the idea of Tsunade and Ino marrying.

…just because it's part of a request doesn't mean I insert something of my own.

…I ran out of things to type…


End file.
